Windprints
by smilethroughitall
Summary: In a world where everything is a lie and nothing is as it seems, she has nobody but her best friend to trust. And when the Marauders try to break down her walls, she's not so willing. Until James manages to get through to her and in turn, so do the rest. So why does everything start to go wrong when she *knows* everything is supposed to be perfect? eventual Sirius/OC
1. Prologue

**Fandom: Harry Potter**

**Story: Windprints**

**Pairing(s): Remus/OC, James/OC, a couple OC/OC's, and eventual Sirius/OC and James/Lily**

**Type: Multi-chaptered**

**Rating: T (rating may change)**

**Warnings: Mentions of sex, language**

**Author: Daniela S. Black**

**Summary: **_In a world where everything is a lie and nothing is as it seems, she has nobody but her best friend to trust. And when the Marauders try to break down her walls, she's not so willing. Until James manages to get through to her and in turn, so do the rest. So why does everything start to go wrong when she *knows* everything is supposed to be perfect?_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. I am merely experimenting with the characters created by JK Rowling and am earning no profit whatsoever for this work of fan fiction.**

**-:- -:- -:- -:- -:-**

**Prologue**

Name: Daniela Stephany Leon Navarro

Age: 13

Birthdate: February 9, 1962

Zodiac Sign: Aquarius

Appearance: Dark brown, curly hair in layers. Big, deep brown eyes framed by long, dark lashes. Two piercings on each earlobe, two on her right cartilage, and one on her left cartilage.

Personality: Although she's a very fun person, she's awfully shy. When she actually gets to know someone and trusts them, she's funny and always smiling. She's a total bitch when she's angry or upset, though. She's emotional, even if she tries to hide it behind a carefree façade. Her friends are who she lives for and she likes to keep her life very private.

School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

School Year: 4th

School House: Gryffindor

Crush: The Sex God of Gryffindor, Sirius Black

Other: Since she's Muggle-born, she usually wears Muggle clothes. She lived in America most of her life and moved in with her aunt Maudeline in Cheshire, England when she agreed to attend Hogwarts.

.

.

.

Daniela sighed as she bit her toast and grimaced in pain.

"You alright?" someone asked.

She turned to face her best friend, Samaraa Jones, walking towards her. Samaraa flipped her long, black, sweeping hair back and gazed at Daniela with her shocking, blue eyes.

"Hey, Sam," Daniela murmured, looking down at her toast again.

_Why on God's green Earth couldn't I look like Samaraa?, _Daniela desperately thought. _She could be a Sex Goddess herself, if she wanted to. She could be in the same league as Mariah Lerner, Taylor Faighton, or Rebecca Sanders; but she decided to hang out with me instead._

Samaraa didn't exactly care for commitment and she had one night stands all the time. But she was beautiful, nicknamed "The Gryffindor Goddess" for a reason. She had a slim figure with curves in all the right places and a beautiful combination of midnight black hair and electric blue eyes.

Sure, Samaraa had only dated three boys in her seven years at Hogwarts... _But I digress._

"So what's wrong?" Samaraa insisted.

"Nothing. Just my wisdom teeth… They're growing out and they hurt really badly sometimes," Daniela explained, trying to bite her toast with solely her front teeth.

"Is it serious?" Samaraa questioned. Daniela shrugged as she gazed down at her plate again. She didn't respond for a while, moving a piece of her bacon around her plate for a while before she looked up again.

"Not really. I'll have Madam Pomfrey give me a Pain Potion later on," Daniela finally replied.

"What for?...Ahh, getting high, are we?" a male voice drawled behind her. Daniela rolled her eyes and turned around to face the boy, expecting it to be one of the Smith brothers or Vinny Argumen or someone else.

She was certainly not expecting it to be James Potter and the Marauders.

The first words to pass through her mind were _What the fuck?_

But those words were quickly replaced with a series of comebacks such as _I'm sorry, I think you're mistaking me for Fred Dumas. He's over there if you're looking to share with him _or _Who the fuck do you think you're talking to, ehh, Potter? _or even _How about minding your own motherfucking business, Potter, huh? Back the fuck off._

But when she went to reply, no words came out.

She had the Marauders' undivided attention. Something she strived to avoid of anybody.

"Can I help you with something?" Samaraa asked in disdain, beside Daniela.

"Don't remember inviting you fuckers over here," Daniela added. The Marauders' awaiting expression quickly changed to one of delight.

"Ahh, so our dear Kitten is feisty," James said.

"So you _have_ some wit," Sirius decided to add his two cents in.

"Fuck you," Daniela spit out in response.

"Oh, no, Kitten. That is no way to respond to your elders," James mocked.

"Screw you, Potter. You should learn something about respecting your elders as well."

"That's a lot of talk about screwing from a 14-year-old," Sirius sneered. Daniela immediately made a disgusted face, her nose wrinkling as she stood from the Gryffindor table.

"You lot disgust me," she said as farewell before she continued to walk out of the Great Hall, her heart beating erratically in her chest.

Why? _You know James Potter doesn't give a single fuck about you,_ she scolded herself. _All he cares about is his precious Lily Evans._

Daniela and Lily Evans weren't friends. Far from it. Every time Lily saw her, she came off as a perfectly bossy bitch. Daniela knew Lily had something against her but she had no idea what. And, honestly, Daniela didn't give a damn either way.

Daniela quickly reached the Gryffindor common room and slipped inside to find her book bag, which she would obviously be needing for her classes, except that she had no classes that day. No one had classes on the first day back since their schedules were to be handed out. That was really just the school's excuse because Daniela thought the teachers just wanted another day off from the kids since they put up with a lot the rest of the school year.

Daniela climbed up to the fourth-year dorms and threw herself on her bed as she thought. About her life, herself, and her friendship with Samaraa.

Samaraa had been the second person she'd met on her first day at Hogwarts, on the Hogwarts Express. The first person she'd met had also become her best friend, but that was a friendship that eventually ran into the ground.

Samaraa had been with her through thick and thin, and vice-versa. They were very close and even though they came off as innocent, they were far from it.

Daniela was a huge rebel, no denying that. She hid it behind a good girl front, but she was really a bad girl at heart. Sarcasm and biting remarks were her defense mechanism, because she obviously didn't want to let anyone else in. Only Samaraa could deal with that.

But she knew Samaraa would have an issue with her insulting the Marauders like that. She replied the same way, but it was different. Samaraa had a crush on Remus Lupin and would insist she apologize.

Right on cue, Samaraa burst into the room, exclaiming, "You need to apologize!"

* * *

**So, yep. This is the new story... Please leave me a review to tell me if I'm getting any better and/or anything you want to see happen in the story. I am open to suggestions(:**


	2. Chapter 1: F You

**So, I hope you're liking the new story. Trust me, it's a lot more organized than it was. So please tell me how I'm doing... And I'll come up with a banner soon, too(:**

* * *

**Chapter 1: ****Fuck You**

"Samaraa, I don't want to apologize!" Daniela whined as she dressed. She quickly slipped on her black school robes over her Muggle clothing and sat on the bed to face Samaraa.

"You have to," Samaraa replied. Daniela said nothing as she stood and walked over to the full-size mirror in the dorms. She was wearing light-wash jeans, a black V-neck t-shirt, and flat black boots that stopped at her knee.

"Why? They had it coming," she finally replied.

"Because you insulted Remus."

"Okay, fine," Daniela caved. "Fuckin' fine."

Samaraa only smiled triumphantly and grabbed Daniela's plain black school bag as she walked out of the fourth-year dorms. Daniela sighed, grabbing her schedule from her bed, before she followed suit.

As they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, Daniela studied her schedule. She was an _Advanced Intermediate_ student, which meant she was taking classes far more advanced for her age. In other words, she was taking seventh-year classes as a fourth-year.

She was the only Advanced Intermediate student in the history of Hogwarts. When she started her first-year, she was considered a quick learner so her teachers, especially Flitwick, let her learn and advance more. By the middle of the year, she was allowed to study second-year courses. By the end of her second year, she had advanced two more years.

So, during her third year, she took fifth- and sixth-year courses.

The Hogwarts staff were struggling a bit with her advancement, though. At this rate, they had no idea what the Gryffindor Kitten would study the following year, or the two years after that.

Daniela growled as she thought of her nickname.

_Gryffindor Kitten_, she seethed, _What kind of fucking nickname is that? I didn't even want a fucking nickname…_

She cut that thought off by looking down at her schedule.

1° ‒ Defense Against the Dark Arts ‒ Professor Atkins … 8:30 a.m.-9:23 a.m.

2° ‒ Charms ‒ Professor Fitwick … 9:25 a.m.-10:18 a.m.

Break … 10:18 a.m.-10:31 a.m.

3° ‒ Potions ‒ Professor Slughorn … 10:33 a.m.-11:25 a.m.

4° ‒ Transfiguration ‒ Professor McGonagall … 11:27 a.m.-12:20 p.m.

Lunch … 12:20 p.m.-1:00 p.m.

5° ‒ History of Magic ‒ Professor Binns … 1:02 p.m.-1:55 p.m.

6° ‒ Herbology ‒ Professor Sprout … 1:57 p.m.-2:50 p.m.

Daniela was a star student with every one of her teachers, even Binns. There was a different Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher _every year_, though. Judging by past years' events, this teacher wouldn't last either.

All she wondered now was whether the teacher was male or female.

"Samaraa!"

Daniela was jerked from her thoughts as Samaraa handed her her book bag and they both turned to see who'd called the Gryffindor Goddess's name.

It was the Evaro brothers, Aedan and Karter.

"Yeah?" Samaraa replied. The brothers came to stand in front of the two girls.

Daniela smiled and hugged them, because the Evaro brothers were one of the few people she called her best friends. They didn't know her as well as Samaraa did—no one did—but she still called them her brothers.

The relation between the brothers was uncanny. Aedan was the older brother by 2 years, but they almost looked like twins. They had the same almond-shaped, sea green eyes framed by long, dark lashes and the same full, heart-shaped lips. They had the same facial structure; the high cheekbones, the strong jaw, and the straight nose. They had the same tall, lean body and beautifully smooth, bronze-colored skin.

Both Aedan and Karter had long, shaggy, dark brown hair in layers that barely brushed their shoulder blades with a few neon green streaks here and there. The haircut worked for them.

They were twins in Daniela's eyes.

Few people could tell them apart when they were hanging out together. Daniela was one of those people.

Both brothers had their right brow, nose, and both ears pierced. However, Aedan had his left ear pierced 3 times, while Karter had it pierced 4 times. It was the little things like that that helped Daniela remember which brother was which. Karter also always wore black nail polish and had a piercing on the inside of his right wrist, something few people knew. Meanwhile Aedan wore black nail polish that's cracked over neon green polish.

Yeah, her brothers Aedan and Karter.

"How's my baby sister doing?" Aedan greeted affectionately, going to pinch her left cheek but Daniela quickly dodged his hand. Aedan just laughed and shook his head while putting his arm around her.

"I'm fine. What about you? How was your guys's summer?" she asked, as Karter slipped his arm around her other shoulder as well. Samaraa just smiled and fell into step beside them as they began to walk onward toward the Great Hall.

"Ehh… It was okay," Karter replied. "A little boring sometimes, but it was fun while you were around."

"Yeah, what about you, Samaraa?" Aedan asked.

"Boring, too many vacations I didn't want to go on" is her reply.

"What did you do in the summer, Kitten?" Karter asked, because he knew Daniela had gone somewhere for vacation.

"Visited my Tia Maria in California," Daniela dismissed, elbowing Karter for calling her Kitten at the same time. They reached the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table, the Evaro brothers on either side of her and Samaraa in front of her.

.

.

.

After breakfast, Daniela lost track of Samaraa but she decided to just get to her first class, which was Defense Against the Dark Arts. It was still early, so she went to go _talk_ to the Marauders before getting to class.

Her boots clicked a little with every step she took and she adjusted her shirt as she approached them. The Marauders saw her coming and James crossed his arms while raising an eyebrow.

She stopped before them and sighed, brushing her bangs away from her face.

"Come to apologize?" James spoke. Daniela's face turned to one of incredulity as she stared at him.

"Wha- Fuck you!" She stalked away.

.

.

.

When Daniela sat down in one of the middle rows of the DADA classrooms, she decided to pay attention to the teacher, since the first day was usually when he/she introduced him/herself. Why did she decide that?

Their new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was hot. He was tall—probably around six feet—and strong. He had amazing deep blue eyes and full lips, with mousy brown hair that made him look very handsome.

He reminded Daniela of Remus Lupin.

However, when James Potter sat on her right and Sirius Black on her left, she took her previous words back—and groaned.

"What do you guys want?" she moaned, placing her head in her hands.

"Don't be so bitter, Kitten," Sirius said, taking his wand out and tracing invisible designs into the wood of his desk.

"Anybody else would be happy to see us," James added. Daniela lifted her head to glare at him.

"I'm not anybody else, idiot," she snarled, before putting her head back in her hands.

"Awwh, don't be that way, Kitten," James replied. "What's made you so bitter? What—are you jealous of Samaraa?"

"_What?_ What the fuck? Why would I be jealous of Sam?" she growled, her head snapping up suddenly. James raised his eyebrows at her.

"Have you _seen_ Samaraa?" Sirius asked incredulously. "Samaraa's drop-dead gorgeous."

James continued, "She has boys crawling to her—"

"Your point?" Daniela cut in, glaring daggers at him with her deep brown eyes.

"You have to like at least one of those bo—"

"Aww, man… Leave her alone, will you, Potter?"

The voice was behind all of them and they all turned to look. Daniela felt a smile threaten to form on her face when she saw Aedan, in all his green-streaked-hair glory standing there, _defending_ her.

"Fuck you, Potter," she growled, before standing up with her book bag and walking—more like _stomping_—over to a seat in the back. Aedan Evaro shook his head at the guys.

"You guys should stop harassing her," he said.

"Oh, but she's so much fun," Sirius replied, in a mock whiney voice.

Aedan shook his head again, muttering something about assholes, before he went over and sat down next to Daniela.

.

.

.

Daniela was actually listening to the DADA teacher talk about himself. She learnt he was single, twenty-four years old, and an Auror. Since he would be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, he would be taking on the Auror job as part-time. He was the third of four brothers, and two others were also Aurors.

Daniela was listening to him say that there might be days when he was absent because his part-time Auror job might require him to go elsewhere when Aedan nudged her. She turned to look at him and he nodded at the black journal on her desk, which was temporarily glowing a bright silver.

It was the Flash Journal Daniela shared with Samaraa.

Flash journals were journals in which you wrote and it would send the message to the other Flash journal that was connected to it. Daniela had three different Flash journals; one for Samaraa and one for each of the Evaro brothers.

She sighed, glancing up at Samaraa. Aedan and Daniela were at the very back row of the classroom, in one of the middle columns. Samaraa was currently sitting on the column against the wall closest to the door, in one of the middle rows. She was looking straight at Daniela, too, when she looked up.

Samaraa had been a little too late to sit beside Daniela. Aedan was to her right and Gage Candia sat to her left. She was okay with it, because the fucker may have been super emo-looking, but he was funny. He knew how to make her laugh and he was so easy-going.

Daniela wasn't even bothered by the snakebites, or the piercing on the bridge of his nose, or the gages, or the unnatural teal contacts, or all the tattoos adorning his body—the guy had more tattoos than Daniela cared to count for. The guy was pretty cool. Even his younger brother, Blake, was alright, despite their appearances.

Daniela sighed quietly, before reaching for the journal, and opening it to find Samaraa's thin, Medieval-timed-like handwriting.

_Why are the Marauders talking about you?_

Daniela took her never-ending-ink quill and started to reply.

_**I don't know.**_

Daniela wrote a small check mark next to her message to send it to Samaraa. She had to wait for exactly 41 seconds before Samaraa replied.

_Did you apologize?_

She debated on whether to tell Samaraa the truth about what happened or not.

_**Yeah, I did. They didn't**_

She stopped and made a small X next to the sentence to erase it. Samaraa wouldn't take kindly to Daniela lying to her.

_**No. I went over to do it, but Potter said, "Come to apologize?" And I lost my cool, so I left after saying, "Fuck you."**_

She sent it with the small check mark.

_You're an idiot._

_**Gee, thanks.**_

_I'm sorry, but you should have just said, "Yes, I came to apologize for insulting you."_

_**Is that what you would've said if that had happened to you?**_

_Well, no, but that's not the case._

_**Whatever, fuck that. Whatever's done is done. Too bad.**_

_You're still gonna have to apologize._

_**Fuck you.**_

_Sorry, don't swing that way._

_**Samaraa, please take my words very seriously when I say this: Fuck you.**_

_Love you, too, Kitten._

_**Fuck you.**_

Neither girl replied after that lovely conversation. Aedan, however, did take the journal and read their conversation. When he finished, he tried to stop his laughter, while saying, "Wow, I love you guys."

This caused Daniela to blush, but she just rolled her eyes, snatched her journal back, and placed it into her bag. Aedan snickered, leaned over to hug her, and kissed her cheek. She, smiling, playfully pushed him away. Looking up, she found herself blushing because James Potter and Sirius Black were _staring right at her_.

* * *

**So once again, I ask for reviews.. Oh, and I'll be sure to mention who I'm using to portray each character(:**


End file.
